VYBreak the Cycle
by GoblinCatFrenzy
Summary: VY. Two warriors. One's scarred, the other, a prince. Its been a while since the moon has been gone. Can the two overcome the issues that have risen because of its eternal disapearance? And what's up with Yamcha? Why is it affecting him more than Vegeta?
1. HP:You Can't Break, What You Crave Most

**Break the Cycle.**

_A Vegeta x Yamcha Story_

written by: Kabuki

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Toei, Funimation & Akira Toriyama himself owns all.

I'm just happy I can borrow the characters for some fun.

**insert manical laughter for the authoress is too lazy & tired to laugh on her own**

Warning(s): This fic contains **YAOI**, **MAN**on**MAN**, **BARA**, **CRACK** and well anything else I feel like writing at the moment. They'll be some strangeness. Like Yamcha not being all that human. ;; And Vegeta being slighty OOC or too much in character. ;o;

****Kabuki Scroll/**There wasn't enough Vegeta x Yamcha fics in the world ( or perhaps I didn't look hard enough ) so I'm making one. Here's a prediction I have no plot so therefore I think its gonna be crappy and poorly written..

_**Pre-Howl: You can't break, what you crave the most.**_

_**-Prolouge-**_

_**Dream Sequence**_

_The moon shines brightly upon two figures against the harsh forest terrain._

"_Aaah. .I-I need. ."_

"_What do you need?"_

_I feel his smirk form against the skin of my neck. An intense feeling of lust warms me to the core._

_A hand stroking my need, slowly and teasingly, drives me to almost to the brink of insanity._

"_P-please. .I need it so bad."_

_He chuckles, mocking me._

_Making me want to hate him but at the same time make me want him to do much more._

"_I'll ask again human, What do you need?"_

_I hear him growl just as I feel his hand squeeze. I couldn't help but scream. I was so close. And I need to tell him. No beg him. Only then will he let me climb my peak._

"_I need to cum! Please! Let me cum. ."_

_I cried, throwing whatever is left of pride out the window._

_And there it is was._

_The quick, rough sensation of his hand, his mouth, oh kami, that mouth. Receiving licks and sucks in places only he knows with such a sinful tongue and a possessive "little" bite from his teeth. The whisper of dirty little insults._

_They're meant in hate and in show of ownership over me, a branding in a sense, but somehow, it always brings me over to the edge. It felt too wrong to belong to him, to submit to him as my higher rank. But it was just too right as well. I loved it. Yet I hate it. I crave it. Yet I'm disgusted._

_Stars flash before my eyes, and I'm close to passing out._

_Unfortunely._

_Not before I hear him say the usual._

"_Hn. Guess you can't handle much, can you weakling."_

_The last thing I see is that little smirk of his._

_The one that makes me want to punch him._

_But also the one that makes me call out to him._

"_Vegeta!"_

**End Sequence**

And than I would wake up.

The moon is forever gone.

Just as I am forever change until its return.

Until then, the dream repeats in an endless cycle.

Never Breaking.


	2. H1: Cupid Seems To Hate Me

**Break the Cycle.**

**A Vegeta x Yamcha Story**

**Written by: Kabuki**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Toei, Funimation & Akira Toriyama himself owns all.

I'm just happy I can borrow the characters for some fun.

_****insert maniacal laughter for the authoress is too lazy & tired, to laugh on her own****_

**Warning(s)**: This fic contains YAOI, MANonMAN, BARA, CRACK and well anything else I feel like writing at the moment. They'll be some strangeness. Like Yamcha not being all that human. ._.;; And Vegeta being slightly OOC or too much in character. ;o; Yamcha might as well be OOC. But then again it's his thoughts so. . IDK. Just enjoy this fic.

****Kabuki Scroll/**There wasn't enough Vegeta x Yamcha fics in the world (or perhaps I didn't look hard enough) so I'm making one. Here's a prediction I have no plot so therefore I think it's gonna be crappy and poorly written...

****Kabuki Scrollx2/**It's been a while since I've written anything. College has practically take over my life but I managed to do a small chapter. I haven't really been thinking about the story too much, so I don't know where to head with it. Hopefully, with my best friend as my **BETA**, the chapters in the future will be better and way longer. **HOPEFULLY.**

**Howl One: **

**Cupid Seems To ****Hate Me.**

-****Kabuki Scrollx3/**_Story Starts Now_-

Nowadays I find it odd that I can just lie on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. Wondering if I'll ever get rid of this cold, lonely feeling I get. A cold that freezes my veins and chills my heart with sorrow.

Always waking up to the same old lustfully sweet nightmare.

Perhaps I should stop wondering when I'll find someone to warm my soul and end my loneliness.

I sigh.

No.

Sometimes, I think I've stayed out of the desert so long that I forget that I'm, well more of a lone wolf. But lately. .even with all that has happen to me. I still can't get him out of my head. I can't stop thinking how much I want. .

I bite my lip, figuring if I really wanted to finish that thought.

"How much I want. . ."

To have a pack with him and run free in the wild.

I'm sure he'll appreciate being "wild".

He's a prince of a beastly alien race.

I'm just probably not who he wants to shares it with.

He hates me too much.

I know he does.

Just like I'm supposed to hate him.

I mean he did steal my girl, right?

Shouldn't I be mad?

Shouldn't I feel jealous when I see him hold her in his arms?

"No."

I don't.

It's the other way. I'm mad at her. I'm jealous that she gets to be in his arms of everyday, of every moment. While I'm just a background character. A nobody. And no one loves a nobody.

"Not even. . .Vegeta."

I realized there is no point to this one-sided attraction.

Even though the beast inside me continues to claw within its cage. Howling to be let free and find its mate.

I won't allow it.

There's no point of chasing something that isn't mine.

Especially if it is going to be a royal pain in the ass.

"Tch."

I sit up and for the first time in a while, I know I'm just hopeless.

I need to do something about it or else I'll go crazy.

"Should I train?"

It'll definitely lower the stress levels, but it'll also makes me think of him.

He always seems to be training.

Never resting.

Never really living.

At least not the way we humans seem to do.


End file.
